I'm Not In Love
by 5by5buffy
Summary: Sookie is a headstrong individual. Some would say downright stubborn. When the Great Revelation comes along Sookie's world turns upside down. Can she learn to trust her feelings and fall in love again? Especially with all this talk of soulmates and faery interferences. Eric/Sookie pairing
1. chapter 1

It was never supposed to turn out this way. I was supposed to get married to my high school sweetheart, have kids, a house, heck maybe even a dog or two. My whole life changed with the "Great Revelation". All of a sudden, vampires, Weres, and other creatures that go bump in the night were real and they've been walking among us all along.

Gran always taught me to be tolerant and celebrate people's differences, but can I be expected to turn a blind eye to my own fiance lying to me?? On the night of the revelation he just up and told me he was a "shifter" and favored being a collie on the night of the full moon. He also told me he couldn't ever envison himself having children as he didn't want to put them through the hardships of being a halfling. So there went my carefully planned life.

He seemed physically pained telling me of his Supe ability, I wouldn't have minded half as much had we not been engaged or his regret at telling me not been so apparent on his face. He even had the gall to tell me he would've kept me in the dark our whole lives had it not been for the oh so GREAT Revelation. He then filled me in with the new rule required per their council to inform their significant others of their existence and species from then on.

From that day forth I broke off my engagement to Sam. Soon after I started to see the revelation as maybe my savior. I realized then and there that even without Sam being a collie, I would never be truly happy. I had settled for Sam because that was expected of me. I couldn't remember the last time I did something simply because I Wanted to. I loved Sam, and a part of me always will, but I was never in love with him.

Something Gran always told me was to never settle. She told me one day I'd find myself in one of those torrid romances that she always read about. She said I'd just know when I met the one When our sparks and life essence intertwined. Whatever that meant. I alWays chalked it up to Gran reading too many trashy romance novels. Looks like maybe she might've been mistaken this once.

Maybe Sookie Stackhouse wasnt destined for greatness or some soul touching love, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let the revelation or her failed relationship land her in the street or insane like Aunt Linda.

Speaking of which my ex fiance Was also my boss so I couldnt very well continue to Work at merlottes. I had to have a game plan. I decided it'd be best to find another employer. That brought me to Fangtasia... the bar with a bite. Seeing the vampire bar's motto made me burst out laughing at the cheesy line.

I hadn't laughed that loud since Jase fell out of the tree house. Our Grandpa Earl Was cursing a storm When he realized grans famous pecan pie Was gone. I was startled out of reading my book when I heard Grandpa Earl call out my brothers full name. Thats when we knew our hides Were really in trouble. "Jason Corbett Stackhouse you come down here this instance!" There atop our tree house was Jason cheeks full of pie trying with all his might to swallow the evidence. Looking like a mischievous chipmunk he fell down the ladder spewing out chunks of pecan pie.

Startled out of my reverie, a pretty vampire who shouldve been in Wonderland instead of a gloomy bar looking bored tried to card me.

Maybe working for someone who managed to make a gothic vampire bar less gloomy wouldn't be so bad. She looked like she Should be at soccer practice all in pink. I managed to keep down the giggles brought about by my random musings and showed her the megaWatt Stackhouse smile.


	2. His Majesty's throne

I giggle and tell the pretty vampire that I havent been carded in ages. As I hand over my ID she has a look of surprise before its back to her fangy smile. "Enjoy Fangtasia Ms. Stackhouse, and I hope you find what you're looking for." Well after that warm invitation I go in... and immediately second guess my outfit choice.

While everyone else is dressed in blacks, dark reds and leather.. pleather? I'm in a pale yellow sundress and sensible flats with my blonde hair loose and in waves. I groan internally. Way to go Sookie, you're sticking out worse than a sore thumb. I didn't think they'd go with the vampire cliche..not that I'd know if it were a cliche or not. Maybe I shouldve researched more about them. I just wanted to give a good impression. This job would be an immense help in moving out of Bon Temps and put my college degree to good use.

Sam wanted to marry right out of highschool but I fought him tooth and nail. I wanted to be independent and earn a degree for myself in accounting. I reasoned that it would also help with the bar's bookkeeping. I only got to use it a handful of times as Sam always said his old bookkeeper had a certain system and he'd feel awful if he fired him. So I caved in.

I head to the bar and order a gin and tonic from the long haired Native American man. After my please and thank you I gulped down my drink. I have to gather my thoughts. I had sent an email last week to set up an interview with a Mr. Northman. I look at my phone and see its getting nearer to the time so I ask the bartender, "Do you know where Mr. Northman is?"

He smiled a fangy smile and proceeded to point to a throne...

A tall blonde hunk of a man was sitting in the throne wearing nothing but an open vest, black skinny jeans, and black boots. His abs and arms were perfectly in display and I was drooling. Cut it out Sookie you cannot be drooling over your soon to be boss. As soon as I look into his eyes the strangest feeling overcomes me. I feel as though I'm home. Words in an unknown language are whispered in my mind.

I shake off the encounter and chalk it up to the gin and tonic on an empty stomach.

As I walk on over to his majesty *eye roll* his sexy smirk deepens. His blue eyes blazing he says, "I hear you're looking for me." He leers suggestively.

As a blush spread across my face I steeled my back and replied a bit tartly, "We do still have our appointment do we not Mr. Northman." He quickly caught on and asked incredulously, "Ms. Stackhouse? I was under the impression you were... older." Cool it. It would not be good if you were to wring your boss' neck before you were even hired.

"Well I guess you were mistaken Mr. Northman. Would you like to take this to your office?" "Of course Ms Stackhouse. We should have this conversation in a more _private_ environment." It would take everything in me not to just walk on out of here and remind this oaf, while incredibly handsome, that he was a highhanded and rude vampire and I would be treated like a lady.

I can only hope that the benefits for this job will be worth it.


End file.
